Data collection is a complicated and expensive effort. The data collecting devices are expensive, too big to put in a pocket and require significant training to use. Data collection usually involves several button presses and complex screens per each measurement taken.
Data is often collected to monitor the operation of industrial machines. SKF model WMCD2 is one such data collection device. Such data collection may be used to diagnose problems, troubleshoot, trend operating changes, or otherwise record data points indicative of machine operation. A variety of data types may be collected, including temperature, vibration, and the like. The data collection may be continuous, i.e., using dedicated resources for individual machines or groups of machines. In other cases, data collection may be on-demand, for example, in routine checking and maintenance of the machines. In the latter case, mobile units may be provided that use sensors that are either permanently or temporarily coupled with the machine being measured.
The advantage of this invention allows the RFID tag to be placed in close proximity to a data collection device with a built in RFID reader like SKF model WMCD2. This makes reading just one RFID tag ID possible, while ignoring any other RFID tags on the machine. Another advantage of this invention is the ability to automatically start a measurement when the data collection device with built in RFID reader and associated magnet are placed on the Magnet Mounting Pad having the RFID tag.